


I am a God with many forms

by Useful_Oxymoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hermione is not whom she seems to be, Suffering, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/pseuds/Useful_Oxymoron
Summary: What if Hermione isn't what she seems to be?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	I am a God with many forms

It is an odd thing to diminish oneself.

Yes. Odd. And amusing.

To have ultimate power and omniscience, and then having it dulled and cut away when forced into a mortal shell. Why would I do this, you ask? Why would a god deign to lower itself to be less than it is?

For fun, obviously.

Oh, I could undoubtedly spin a fanciful tale about examining my victims or studying the human race to further the grand designs of myself or my fellow outer gods, but why would I lie? You are simply a mortal yourself and wouldn't be able to grasp even the slightest concept of my true nature without going stock-raving mad. Instead, simply be glad I am in a charitable mood today and share with you my thoughts in candor.

Forms are like clay to me and I have so many. I am all at once and yet they are all separate and unknowing of the whole unless I wish it so. Who knows, some form might be your neighbor or your boss at your menial job or a creature of nightmare which will devour you whole. I have forms that will surpass your darkest nightmares or your most lustful fever dreams.

Let's just say that sometimes it is interesting to simply step back and evaluate. Right now, one of my forms seems to be in a spot of bother and I have withdrawn myself from it for a moment. I see it on the floor in some sort of manor house, with a mortal on top of it. Hm, what was the mortal's name? Ah, yes, Bellatrix.

Such an interesting mortal. She thinks she's in control. She doesn't know how wrong she is.

I will make her suffer.

She follows another fool. A fool who dreams of godhood and immortality, but hasn't got the slightest clue of what either of those truly entail. A fool who would be torn apart by the maelstrom of powers of a true outer god such as myself. Truth be told, I could probably accidentally destroy him without even noticing if I'm not careful.

You mortals are so fragile in body and mind. Seriously, you should do something about that. The Deep Ones are far more resilient and they are always recruiting. I suggest you visit your local Temple of Dagon. No doubt they'll have some pamphlets for you to read.

Now, back to the matter at hand. Hm, do you see that, little mortal? The witch is using spells of pain and a bit of physical torture. Is that all this Bellatrix can muster? How disappointing. Still, I will teach her the true meaning of suffering. She will lose the fool she so amusingly considers her god and she will suffer. My form will be there for her as I will prod my form to do so, of course. My form will love her and Bellatrix will turn all her devotion, obsession and love for her foolish 'god' towards my form and she will suffer. She will love something she deep down knows she shouldn't and will suffer.

The world will change around her into something she abhors and she will suffer. My form will give this Bellatrix profound and prolonged suffering for the rest of her mortal and eternal existence, especially when she reaches her afterlife and all masks come off.

She will wail in agony when she learns what my form truly is, because through all her suffering the unknowing source which is my form will be her anchor, her everything. Learning the truth will decimate her.

And, well, I might even be charitable and mold for her a likeness of my form for her to join her in the afterlife.

Provided she performs well, of course.

So yes, Bellatrix. You think you are in control. You think your little torture session means something. But I will show you how wrong you are. I will teach you what true torture is over the course of your entire pathetic existence, living _and_ dead. I will destroy you with love.

Oh, this is going to be delightful. And to think I was about to cast off this boring self-righteous form.

But, I hear you ask, you're an outer god. You have destroyed entire civilizations, devoured entire worlds and brought galaxies to their knees. How can the suffering of one individual compare to the endless amount of suffering your actions have caused on so much grander scales?

Hah, you humans. So predictable. You all seem to think that 'bigger is better' and only look at the end results. I assure you, it doesn't have to be in either case. It's all about the game, little mortal. And this game will be particularly delicious.

Let us start our game, little Bellatrix. Let's hear your wails.

I am the Man in Black.

I am the Bloated Worm.

I am the Dweller in the Darkness.

I am the God of the Bloody Tongues.

But first and foremost, I am Nyarlathotep. The Crawling Chaos, Outer God of a Thousand Forms.

And, for now, I will also be Hermione Granger once more.


End file.
